


Driven to Kill

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Adventure, Drama, M/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Road hobos, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two runaways, Aaron and Justin, bump into a helpless escort, they get caught up in a whole new world filled with prostitutes, grudges and guns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scream

_“I’m not an urban legend or a fairy tale_  
_I didn’t fall from heaven, I crawled up from hell”_

The man waved his lit cigarette out the window. As his elbow leant against the dirty, rolled down window, he let out a thick breath of smoke. Adjusting his sunglasses with his vacant hand, the tinted view altered the light shades outside. As he lowers his arm down the vintage cushions of the car, a grey trail was left behind by the burning end. The glowing red dims down to ashy crusts, the air filling up with the dense essence.

The male next to him glances over, his dark eyes stretching towards his pondering face then to the mirror. The blonde next to him had his eyes gliding over the top of the horizon and towards the setting sun. He, instead, moved his eyes to the road, gripping on to the wheel tighter as he curved left. 

The driver used one hand to brush aside his dark locks away from his sight. His hands lead towards the side of his face, his fingertips brushing against his coarse skin and chiseled cheek bones all the way up to his sunken eyes. Rubbing the dark bags underneath his drooping eyes, he yawns.

The passenger reaches out towards his lap, placing his palm onto his slim legs. Caressing the rough cloth of his shorts, his fingers run back and forth. As the brunette looks over with a bright smile, the car pulls over to a parking lot. 

“We’re stopping here for the night,” he states, stopping the car. The “motel” dubbed sign was dimly lit behind them. Pulling a lever, the two of them lean backwards, forcing the rusty, old seat to fall into a straight angle. Curling onto their sides, the two males look at towards each other. “Do you ever miss just living in a house…?”

“No,” though the brunette seemed somewhat uncomfortable, the blonde gave a quick and simple answer as he pressed his lips together and smiled. The driver’s eyes lowers, a sigh escaping from his lips as he tucks himself into a tighter embrace of himself. “You're all I need.”

“Thanks…” His lips curve into a smile, the two shuffling in closer to each other. “Hey Aaron…” 

“Yeah?” Extending his arm out, he gently placed his hand onto his forehead, rubbing against him until his eyes finally shut. He lets out another sigh, sinking into the seat a little more. 

“I love you…” He says as his final words before his lips shut tightly and he buries his head into the leather. Aaron leaned in closer, his body just at the edge of the seat. As his fingertips linger along his dirty, odd-length hair, he eventually shuts his eyes too.

“I love you too…” Was his final reply before his hand lowered slowly till it rested against his cheeks. The warmth of his palm travelled through Justin’s face, the two individuals resting closer together. As their breaths were now felt within close measurement, a smile formed on both lips. The warm air tickles Justin’s nose as he giggles. Their hands clasp together between them, their slender fingers wrapping around lazily. Pressing their tips against their rough knuckles, Aaron runs his thumb along the sides of his bony hands. The piercing cold skin was soon warmed by Aaron’s breaths. 

The silent car was filled with slow, easy breaths and slight chuckles. Justin eventually opened his eyes to see Aaron’s teeth shining through his smile. Even though the vehicle was completely dark, his standout grin would always light up. Feeling his eyes weigh down, his view falls onto almost darkness-until a clatter of high heeled clicks lead to a loud scream. 

Both their backs straighten as they sit up. Peering outside, they see a single woman frantically running. As her feet skid across the cement path, her pink heels skated across. Aaron leaned towards his door, Unclicking it and pushing it open. Motioning for her to come in, she practically leaps inside. As the three of them shift over to give her room, she tries to catch her breath.

“What's wrong?” Justin nervously asked, eyeing his boyfriend on his odd decision to let her in. Aaron replies with a shrug before looking over at her. Panting, she rolled onto her back, placing her hand onto her stomach. Yanking the two of them down, she brought her pointer finger up to lips. Shooshing them, she lets out a satisfied sigh before sitting back up.

“My-y friend…” She starts, tears swelling by her eyes. Follow down a damp path, the droplets curved around her cheeks and defined lips. “S-she got kidnapped...”

“Excuse me?” Aaron raised an eyebrow. Justin gasped beside him. 

“My friend!” Panicking a little, her breathing pattern quickened. 

“W-what's her name? Should we call police? Wh-”

“We can't!” She groaned, clutching her head and running her fingers through her dark locks. 

“Why not?” 

“We’re…” She gulped. Her eyes roamed around the vintage car as she sighed. “Escorts…”

“Well…” Justin gulped too, wondering what kind of stupid mess he got himself into. Grasping onto his chin, he pondered through possible ideas. “Why don't we go to your business address? Maybe they'll know what to do, Miss-”

“Violet,” the three of them nod. Adjusting the seat to a comfortable angle, Justin starts up the car. Holding onto the wheel tightly, he nervously began to drive, looking into the mirror at his confused boyfriend and crying escort.


	2. Dead Dandelion

_“Together, we die alone ___  
_Love is a sick joke” ___

__Violet pushes open a glass door, pressing her gloved hands onto the surface. Aaron and Justin snake through the gap, following her down the hall and into an odd facility. The lights were dim and the walls were exposed bricks. The wooden floors creaked at each step. Justin grasped onto Aaron as they walked down. Looking back at him, he gave a reassuring smile._ _

__The faint music playing through the building grew louder and louder. It bursted through the room as soon as Violet opened another gateway, revealing two women hunched over a desk. With liquor in one hand, their vacant hand was used to pump their fists into the air lazily. Laughing and chuckling, they listened to their music, not even noticing the three of them until Violet coughed._ _

__“Oh hi Violet!” A blonde called, her eyes shifting towards the two males. “Who are those cuties?”_ _

__“Uhh…”_ _

__“Aaron,”_ _

__“Justin,” they both shrugged while a Violet continued._ _

__“Miss Fame…” She brushed aside her hair, sighing. “Something really bad happened to her…”_ _

__“What? Is she okay?” She stood up from her stance, her feet placing all over. Trying to balance, she awkwardly took a pose._ _

__“Y-you're drunk...it's not right to tell you now,”_ _

__“W-we can handle it,” the grey-ish haired woman replied, her voice struggling to pipe out clear words._ _

__“She’s...taken…” The two women gasp, gulping to try and take in the information. As their eyes glue onto the poorly done flooring, the blonde eventually looked up._ _

__“W-what should we do…? We can't call the police…” She started. Standing up, she partially fell onto Violet, the two embracing. “A-and I don’t want to go back...we might be killed.”_ _

__“W-we should tell Bianca…” the other woman nodded awkwardly, her lips parted at an odd angle. Scrunching her fists tightly, she arose from her chair. “She’ll know what to do.”_ _

__~*~*~*~*~*_ _

__“WHAT?” Fists slam onto the desk. Rising, she looked deeply into each individual's eyes, sending a shiver down everyone’s spines. Sitting back down, her feet firmly plant onto the ground. Burying her head into her palms she groaned._ _

__“So what should we do?” Violet asked in a worried tone. Bianca refused to look up. Sighing, she just shook her head._ _

__“First off you all should de-drag and-”_ _

__“Drag?” The couple looked around the room. After a moment of silence, they cursed, looking towards each other with their jaw completely dropped. “So you're all…?”_ _

__“You honestly thought we were women?” The blonde one cocked her hips to the side, resting her hand onto her waist. Raising an eyebrow flirtatiously, she smirked. “Have you heard Bianca’s voice? There's testrone stuck in her throat.”_ _

__“Yeah, it's called your daddy,” she rolled her eyes, sitting back down. “You two,” looking directly at the couple, they both gulped in unison. Their backs straightened at her gaze. “You're good for nothing. Figure this out.”_ _

__“What?” Justin chuckled slightly at the end of the sentence. “We can’t do anything like that!”_ _

__“I'll pay you,” the two exchange a few looks, trying to break each other down with each sharp looking. Groaning, Justin looked towards Aaron who shrugged._ _

__“What do we need to do?” Trying to negotiate, he clasped his hand together with Aaron’s, holding it tightly._ _

__“Find the kidnapper. Make sure this doesn't happen to any of my other girls,” shooing all of them away, they rushed outside of the room. Slamming the door behind them, Aaron sighed, looking towards Justin who was nervously looking around the ground. Their clasped hands tighten as the blonde’s knees began to buckle._ _

__“What the heck? We’re road hobos that have no skills,” he complained, shaking his head and groaning._ _

__“It'll be okay babe,” Justin commented patting him on the shoulders, stroking up and down the sides of his neck. Leaning in to place a kiss by his cheek, Aaron loosened. “We’re two hot men with guns. We’re okay.”_ _

__“Where should we begin?” The blonde interrupts, poking her head in front of them._ _

__“Begin with names,” Aaron said, looking towards all three of them. The grey haired one gasped._ _

__“Are you accusing us?” She asked, the British accent wiping off as she clutched her chest._ _

__“You never know,” pointing at each of them, they all answered._ _

__“Max Malaphany,” she said, her eyes narrowing._ _

__“Pearl Liaison in drag, Matt Lent out,” the blonde one seemed reluctant._ _

__“Violet Chachki in, Jason Dardo out,” she sighed._ _

__Aaron and Justin both look at each other, one looking determined while the other seemed somewhat weak. In a few minutes, road hobos turned into detectives._ _


	3. Dracula

_“Set in stone, under your control_   
_I almost think I have a soul”_

“Who else could be suspects?” Justin asked, turning down the volume of the radio as he scammed through a pile of files in front of him. “Basically no one else works here...it's recorded here that two people have suddenly stopped coming to work…”

“Well who would want to work here?” Aaron groaned, throwing a folder in front of him onto the desk provided. 

“Trixie Mattel and Katya Zamolodchikova...there's no chance we could find them, right?” Aaron nodded, Justin cursing. Digging his hands into another pile, he pulled out a few dusty files. 

“I found a few people who used to work here,” he stated. Justin came over, wrapping his arms around his neck to embrace him from behind. Poking his head by his shoulder, they looked down at the old folders. He flicked through the pages. Each page was dedicated towards individual workers, the information given was of their name, stage name, age and a photo; sometimes extra facts if they were known. “Danny Noriega...Adore Delano.”

“It says she works at “Cafe Diem”...I think I saw that around here.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The couple exited their car. 

What were they going to say? 

How will she react?

Will they be in danger?

Aaron pushes the door open and Justin follows. A little bell chimed as they entered. Taking a seat by a nearby booth, a waitress walked over, placing cheaply made menus in front of them. Aaron looked up at her, seeing her familiar face. 

He placed his hands next to him, his scrunched up fists digging down on the bright red cushions. Justin first looked at his boyfriend’s serious face then to the waitress, peering up and gulping. 

“Adore Delano…” He murmured. She looked down, her long eyelashes batting back and forth. Her dark eyeshadow job didn't cover up her widening eyes. 

“Y-yes?” She giggled nervously. 

“I feel like I've seen you somewhere…”

“W-where…?”

“Maybe at a motel around town…” She sighed, her back hunching over. Laughing she slumps down on the edge of the table, placing her hands down with a loud bang. 

“Oh shit I thought I fucked you before,” she laughed, saying a quick ‘phew’ before shaking her head. Her red wig fell in front of her shoulders as she poked her head up.

“What were you doing last night?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Why do you need to know that?” She looked back and forth at the two of them. Aaron looked at her confused while Justin was caught off guard by her odd expression. “If you're wondering, no I don't want to be apart of your relationship. I'm not poly.”

Aaron banged his head onto the table, groaning as Justin just bursted out into laughter. The blonde shifted his head towards her, his face now overly dull. Justin covered his mouth to limit his chuckles. 

“Look, I know your former occupation,” he started. Her eyes narrow. Bending down, his voice lowers in volume. “And someone with the current occupation was murdered last night,” she gasped. Her hands fold together as she pressed her lips into them. Resting her elbows by the table, she looked down. “We’re trying to get to the bottom of this...can you help us?”

“I don't even know…have you talked to Bianca?” the two nod. “Shit...who was it…?”

“Miss Fame,” she gasped again. Clutching onto the fabric of her dress, she started to mess with the outside layer. Aaron watched her odd behaviour, looking towards her eyes which shifted around at an unpaced rhythm. 

“W-well I was working here,” her voice was clear.

“What was your relationship with her?” Justin asked, she gulped.

“Y-you know…” Her voice was already shaky to begin with. “I-I haven't talked to her much...she seems n-nice…?”

Aaron raised an eyebrow. He watched Adore clear her throat and let the hand travel towards her neck. Scratching the skin, she tipped her head down and excused herself. 

“Who should we go to next?” He flipped himself over to his boyfriend. He extended his hand out. Justin placed his hand on top and massaged his fingers with his own. Giving him a smile, he parted his lips to speak, but first looking down at the folder to see the next individual. “BenDeLaCreme...that's a cute name.”

Aaron hummed, nodding as he glanced down. Processing information in his head, he gave one last nod before standing up. Ushering Justin to follow, he exited the cafe, letting the door swing open to let Justin squeeze through. His boyfriend stumbled onto him. 

“A-are you okay?” Justin asked worried, cupping his hands around his shoulders. Flipping his head back he smiled. 

“Yeah...this is just stressing me out a little…” He looked down and shifted himself around. “You know we barely have any money babe...I just want this money for us.”

Justin nodded. The two leant in to place a quick peck on each other's lips. Aaron was the first to part and Justin was the first to pout. Frowning, his blonde boyfriend chuckled.

“B-but-”

“You are such a pervert,” he commented, leaning in again for the amusement. Their lips collide at a force. Justin tilted his head to take in all of it. Parting his lips slightly, his tongue slipped past, gently licking the surface of Aaron’s lips, forcing them apart. Snaking it's way through, he brought his arms up over his neck, pulling him in tighter for a deeper, more passionate kiss. He parted for breath. “Do we really need to do this here?”

“Of course! You look so hot when you're working,” he said with a grin. Aaron brought his arms up too, holding Justin gently by the waist and rocking back and forth. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The couple watched the golden gates unlock. Automatically, they were pulled back to reveal a large mansion on the inside. A brick path led them to a grand opening of a smaller door. Justin drove down, swinging his head to the side to see a garden of beautiful colours by his left and a harmonising fountain by his right. Pulling up at the now open doors, he poked his head outside his window, seeing the marble floors and pearl white stairs inside. He saw his boyfriend in awe, frozen in place.

“We should go in…” He muttered, unbuckling his seatbelt and hopping outside. A maid greeted them by the entrance, brushing down her skirt and looking up at them.

“How may I help you?” She asked, her voice pitched slightly. 

“We’re here to see BenDeL-Ben Putnam,” he corrected himself. She nodded, leading the both of them inside. A loud bang was heard as the door shut behind them. The maid leaded them up the large flight of stairs. Each step caused a little tint of sound as their shoes hit the smooth surface. 

“This place is amazing,” Aaron whispered. Justin nodded. She motioned to a room down a hallway. 

“He's just down there to see you. You're here to see talk about his order, yes?” They nodded hesitatingly and she motioned them to walk forward. “He ordered quite a lot of plain alcohol.”

The blonde nodded to himself about the comment, jotting it down in his mind as he progressed down the hall. 

Approaching the door, Aaron knocked. A man inside opened the door with an odd look on his face. Letting them in, he pulled out a chair for both of them.

“What can I do for you?” He asked, combing down his short, dark hair. His somewhat large eyes blink a few times. Aaron was trying to decipher in his head whether it was cute or creepy. 

“The alcohol…?” Justin reminded. He gasped animatedly, clasping his hands together playfully. 

“Oh right! Just plain alcohol, that was my order right? How much was it I-”

“No,” he said firmly, causing him to stop and sink back a little. “Why did you order so much?”

His eyes narrowed slightly as his smile sunk into a straight line.

“What do you mean?” He asked, his voice dropping. Justin tried to compose himself, not letting himself slip with his act. “Are you even supposed to ask me that? Where is the alcohol anyway?”

“Look,” Aaron butts in, looking straight into Ben’s eyes. “Where were you on Friday night? That's all we need to know.”

“Excuse me? I wi-”

“It's very important,” he pulled back a little. Ben first looked at both their faces and sighed. The couple watched his pupils go back and forth, the motion quickening until it hit a sudden halt. 

“I was at home with my husband,” he gave up to their serious looks. Their faces loosen at the reply. “He's not here right now, at work actually, but if that's all, then-”

“Do you know Miss Fame?” He cuts him off again. 

“Yes,” he simply replied, clasping his hands together on his lap and sitting up straight. 

“What was she like?” Ben kept his awkward posture. His eyes barely blinked as he spoke.

“Cocky...rude...overly confident...vain…” His eyes narrowed at each word, his speaking ramping up slightly to more of a spit each time. “She called me fake and two faced...I haven't seen her since.”

The couple nodded in unison. They watch his hands tighten together as he tensed. His shoulder were brought forward as his eyebrows crinkled together.

“Well thank you for your information,” the blonde said, standing up and subtly leaving the room with his boyfriend. Ben looked up, his eyes still partially down as he spoke.

“What happened to her?” his voice was lower than what they were used to. The volume was closer to a mutter.

“She’s just going through a hard time right now,” he lied, his body flipped around. The two open the door to the room and exit. The couple immediately look at each other and sighed. Justin chuckled slightly as he slumped over onto the wall. Aaron readjusted his glasses, his view focused on the red carpet on the ground. “Why would he order so much alcohol? Especially plain…”

“I don’t know…” he mumbled, looking towards him with eyes of tinted worry. “It’s getting a little late...why don’t we go back to Bianca?” he approached him and placed a hand onto his shoulder. “Maybe tell her what we found today…?”

“Y-yeah…” he walked away, his fingers rubbing his temples as he walked down. Justin followed him out of the house. Unlocking the car, they both sit in. Though his eyes were supposed to be on the road, he couldn’t help but to look towards Aaron who had his face completely compressed together.


	4. Hollywoodn't

_“Watch it slowly rise_   
_It falls so fast, is it worth the climb?”_

Adore chuckled, looking towards Bianca who was somewhat tense. She was fumbling with her fingers, her hands placed on her lap as she tapped her foot.

“I haven’t seen you in ages,” she commented, trying to loosen the atmosphere. Bianca just nodded, looking at a figure approaching them. Her long blonde locks swung back and forth as she approached them slowly. Her slim legs took strides towards the table, bending down. She placed down a tray filled with drinks and a few bowls of varieties of food. 

“Courtney…” Bianca spoke, her voice in a slight whisper. Shaking her head and coughing, she thanked Courtney quickly and motions for her to take a seat next to her. “Nice to see you.”

“You too,” she smiled widely. A light chuckle shuffled off the end as she placed her hands down beside her. Her and Adore exchange a few looks before she looked directly at Bianca. “So what brings you here?”

“We have a little issue,” she quickly motions everyone to take a drink. Her eyes move from Bianca to then Adore, to then the couple and then Violet, Pearl and Max. 

“Hey, eat a little of those chips. It helps with alcohol digestion,” Max quickly said towards Violet who just shrugged. The others returned to their conversation. Aaron noted Courtney and Adore both looking towards Max with glares while Max seemed to purposely ignore them. 

“But first…” Aaron started. Everyone’s view shifted towards him. “Where were you last night?”

She tipped her head to the side in slight confusion. 

“I was working here,” she shrugged, taking a french fry from a bowl and placing it into her mouth. “Why?”

“N-nothing…” he sunk into his chair, sipping on his drink. Cringing slightly, he took another sip. Justin leaned over, looking up at him. Having the drink firmly in his hand, with his vacant, he brushed along Aaron’s chest. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked, smelling his own drink beforehand. 

“I don’t know if you can smell it…” he started, placing down the drink. “But there’s a lot of alcohol in it…” Justin lowered his glass too. “This is way too much.”

He sits up, hoping to tell the others about the drink. As his eyes gaze over at the three queens, he was always too late. Violet already drank half of her drink. Pearl’s was completely empty. They watched her shrug as she finished her glass and lean over towards a bowl of cuisine and digging her hand in. Shoving a pile of chips into her mouth, she ate as she watched Violet get a couple herself. As there view shifted towards Max, their eyes widen.

“Max!” Justin exclaimed, flipping over to face her. Her drink was already completely gone. Her glass was loosely held in her right hand. With her face buried into her elbow, she was lying down on the seat. He heard her groan as she tried to move. “What’s wrong?”

“Argh…” she repeated. He flipped her over. As her eyes were shut, the glass dropped from her hand. Forcing herself over to the edge of the sofa, she began to choke, forcing out vomit.

“Are you okay!?” she nodded nonchalantly, though her eyes blinked in odd occassions. He brought a hand towards her face, feeling her incredibly slow breath. She tried to extend her arm but it soon dropped. She sagged down as a final groan escaped from her lips. Justin tried to shake her awake but he received no answer. “Aaron!”

He shuffled back to him and nervously shook him. Aaron saw his eyes twitch with nerves and panic. 

“Yeah?”

“Max passed out,”

“Crap...maybe we should-”

“Hey we’re going on the dancefloor!” Violet called, dragging Pearl with her. As they both grab a final chip of the now empty bowl, they watch Bianca and Country follow after them. Adore was the last one to go, first looking towards the passed out Max and frowning. Shutting her eyes, she avoided the figure and quickly rushed away with them and weaved herself through the crowd. 

“Should we stay here?” Justin asked, eyeing the crowd. 

“Yeah, Max is passed out,”

“Exactly, he isn’t going anywhere is he?” he asked playfully, standing up and trying to drag Aaron along with him. “Come on!”

“Ok…” he rolled his eyes and smirked. “But only for a bit. You should be happy that I’m a sucker for Sharon Needles’s songs.”

The brunette glanced towards Max who wasn’t moving. Gulping down guilt, he held Aaron’s hand and led him to the dancefloor. He sees a range of unfamiliar people until they reached the core, seeing the other five. Bianca was actually smiling for once as she jumped up and down with Courtney. Justin wondered if she was actually happy or just drunk. Adore looked a little awkward, her back straight as she tried to move along with the beat. The worker grabbed her arms and swung them back and forth with the beat, trying to loosen her down but she just formed a crooked smile. 

Violet and Pearl were slumped over each other, lazily moving around to the pumping beat. Aaron’s view was somewhat fixed on them but it soon moved to Justin as he swung his arms over his neck and rocked him back and forth. Laughing, he gently contacted their foreheads together. He watched his view constantly look back to Max’s direction, though they couldn’t see her through the crowd.

“Should we go back?” Justin asked, looking down and pouting. Tugging on his collar, Aaron looked back.

“S-sorry for being distracted…” he said, looking down at Justin who wasn’t taking it. “I really am...we can stay here a little longer.”

He planted a kiss by his lips. As a smile formed on both lips, he danced along with him, placing his chin on top of his head. 

“We haven't gone to a club in years…” he chuckled, his grip tightening. “Remember that time we snuck into one in high school?”

“Yeah…” his smile grew as he brought his arms up his waist. “I’m sorry for being so caught up in this...it just makes me feel like I’m actually wanted again…”

“Aaron…” he looked up, awe in his eyes. “I want you...I need you…I love you…”

“I love you too…” he chuckled. Leaning in closer to collide their lips again, Justin eventually parted as the song ended. Aaron looked at him in confusion. His view shifted towards Max’s direction. Watching his lips part, he flipped around. “W-what’s wrong…? I thought you-”

“No wait,” he said firmly, slowly walking through the crowd. Aaron followed him through the crowd. “Argh I’m so dumb...I’m stupid…” Aaron extended his arm, stopping him in his tracks. Swinging him around, his lips parted more and his eyes widened. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked nervously, trying to decipher his panicking face. 

“The alcohol...do you Max would...have alcohol poisoning…? I mean the suspects are all here and-” they both rush towards their table. They approach her, the greyish wig falling off slowly. Justin propped her up by the chair, her back hunching over in a limping fashion. 

“She looks pale…” Aaron commented, raising his hand up to her cheek. “She’s also incredibly cold…”

“Hypothermia…” he muttered, kneeling down next to him. He placed two fingers by his neck, digging into his skin to pick up his pulse. “Shit…”

“He’s…” he glanced down. Moving slowly away from the body. 

“This is all my fault…” he started off as a whisper but it soon turned into a regretful exclaim. The song was too loud for anyone else to hear but Aaron who rushed over to his side. 

“Babe…” He whispered, pulling him into an embrace. Tears swelled in Justin’s eyes as he pulled him in tighter. Biting his lip, he buried his face into his shoulder and began to weep.

“It's all my fault! I killed a man…”

“No you didn't,” he patted his on the back. “It was just an accident and-”

“What are you two doing?” They peered up to see Bianca with her hands on her hips. Courtney was by her side, her hands wrapped around her shoulders as she peered down towards them. Adore took the spot on their left, her hands digging into her pockets. “And what's up with Max?”

“About that…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“WHAT!?” 

“Please calm down,” Aaron motioned for Bianca to take a seat.

“It was only an accident,” Adore stated, smiling awkwardly to try and reason with her. 

“Should we call the ambulance or something?” Violet suggested, glancing down at the body and shuffling over to try and hide it. 

“Well don't they ask us for our occupation? And this is an underground club…” Courtney drifted off. “Illegal drugs are sold here…”

Bianca groaned. The blonde looked at her with somewhat sorrow filled eyes as she clasped her hands in front of her. 

At this moment, the couple wondered how they agreed to this.

“Well turns out we’re all criminals so we can't get jack shit,” Bianca complained, looking over at the dead body. Her eyes seemed to get glossier at the sight. She partially sniffed and sighed. 

“It can't be another murder, can it?” Justin leaned over to his boyfriend who was thinking long and hard about the case. It was a basic mutter. 

“I don't know…” Trying to piece together the puzzle in his mind, he tapped his temples lightly.

“Two dead…” Pearl stated, just loud enough for everyone to turn their heads. “What do they want from us…? Who's next…?”

Her eyes were nervously roaming at each of them then the ground. Holding onto the front of her dress, she scrunched up into her hands. Violet looked over to her and patted her back gently but she squirmed. 

Adore and Courtney transferred a couple of glances. Bianca looked at each of them with confusion but they both looked away. The three former employees were like they were intellectually communicating, while the other four just looked at them with plain confusion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Good night…” Justin tried to call but he found himself trailing off. Bianca, Violet and Pearl hopped out of the car, leaving only Adore and the couple. They see the three people walk into the building and disappear until they start driving. Aaron eyed Adore as she nervously tapped a beat on her thighs.

“So Adore…?” He started. Her head instantly popped up, maybe a little too quickly. 

“Yes?” She asked, straightening her back. 

“What made you become a...an escort?” He asked, looking at her reaction, which was a giggle.

“Of course I didn't want to be...I...I wasn't the smartest in school, you could say,” she forced out a chuckle. “And at first I wanted to be a star! Like in Hollywood or some shit...but I guess I wasn't good enough for that either…”

“You're a star in my eyes,” Justin butts in. Aaron looked over at him, his eyes filled with both confusion and jealousy as Adore laughed.

“Thanks…” She pressed her lips together and blushed slightly. 

As they arrive at her apartment, she opened the door and hopped out, waving enthusiastically to the both of them as they drove off. Aaron looked partially angry at Justin who tried to distract himself with driving.

“What the heck was that!?” He asked angrily.

“What? I was complimented her because she's a fucking prostitute. Don't you feel bad for her?” Justin tried to reason, but he came off quite angry also.

“Don't you feel bad for me? I'm a road hobo who's trying to solve a murder,”

“Well I am too,”

“But you're not helping,” Justin gasped but contained it quickly. Glancing down, he gripped onto the wheel tighter and quickened his pace. Aaron sunk in his seat. Looking up, he groaned. “I'm sorry…”

“You're obviously not,” he countered, turning a corner messily.

“Geez why do you need to be so angry?” 

“Because it's like my own boyfriend called me useless!” He pulled up suddenly to a vacant car space. Biting his lip, he looked over to expose tears streaming down his face. “I know I'm useless! But I was hoping...to maybe even hear a lie…” he stopped. “No...you know what…? You're right…” He gulped and stopped the car running.

“Babe…” He muttered, unbuckling his seat belt. He leaned towards him, wiping away the tears with his thumb. “I'm sorry...I don't want to come across like that…” Justin leaned onto his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him in closer. “I love you baby...I'm so sorry…”

Justin sighed. Aaron looked down at him, pulling him in closer as he heard him cry a little.

“I've been caught up in the murder…” The blonde stated. “What about tomorrow you take charge?”

“Thanks…” Peering up, he saw Aaron smile widely at him. As if on command, they both tilted their heads to the right. Aaron brought himself down to unite the two of them in a deep kiss. His hands were brought up to the back of his head, pulling him in tightly. Justin climbed up onto him, his legs disappearing off into the back seat. Not letting go of the kiss, he pushed himself onto him.

Aaron’s hands started to roam around his back, pressing his fingers against it softly. Justin began to arch his back at each press. The blonde’s hands travel south towards his ass, grabbing it furiously. Justin let out a moan, but Aaron contained it with his lips. As their tongues found their way to each other’s mouths, they slowed down their pace at a figure walking down the street. 

“Courtney?” She looked over at them in the awkward position. 

“H-hi...sorry to interrupt your little...session,” she cleared her throat. 

“You could have told us that you live around here. We could have easily driven you home,” Justin said.

“Eh, it's okay. It's fairly late anyways. My shifts are super long since I only work on weekends,” Aaron crinkled his eyebrows together at her comment. 

“We were about to get some food,” he looked at Justin and indicated him to go along with it, “Would you like to join us?”

Justin began to climb off him and buckle himself up in the driver’s seat. He motioned for her to come in.

“Oh okay,” she shrugged and hopped inside. Justin began to drive down the street, hoping to find some sort of fast food restaurant around here. Finally seeing a diner, he pulled up. The couple both buckled slowly, Courtney being the first one out.

“What the heck are you doing?” Justin asked in a quick mutter.

“Sorry, I'm just trying to find something out,” Aaron replied back opening his door.

“I have a fucking boner,” Aaron chuckled at his cuteness, showering his lips with kisses as they both step out. 

“Sorry for this cheap crap,” Aaron said but Courtney didn't seem to mind.

“It's okay, I'm cheap myself so I can relate to this place,” they all laughed. As they entered, they were greeted with an empty room with much too bright lights. They take the booth closest to the door. Sitting around the square shaped table, a waiter comes over to greet them. Ordering something they randomly picked, the couple looked over at Courtney in unison. “Sorry...I need to go to the bathroom for a second. I'll be right back.”

Leaving her hand back at her seat, she rushed off into the restrooms. Waiting a few seconds for her to completely disappear, Aaron lunged over to the other side and snatched her bag. Unzipping it, he started to roam through.

“What the heck are you doing?” Justin asked.

“There's something off about her…” He stated, his hands digging into her belongings.

“Maybe it's because she's a man in a wig and yet she looks really hot,” Aaron rolled his eyes? He muttered to himself about bullshit (in Justin’s eyes) so he decided to tease him. “Jealous?”

“Of course not. But your dick will be upset if you keep on saying things like that,” Justin gasped playfully as Aaron laughed. “Found it.”

“Found what?” He peered over. His chin rested against his shoulder as they both looked down into his hand. 

“Muscle relaxants,” he said simply but Justin was still confused. He zipped up the bag and tossed it to the other side.

“What about them? They're like heroin of lube. Super dangerous, but addicting,” they chuckled. “She is gay…who doesn't carry a little with them?”

“But why not those regular ones?” He shoved it into his pocket and zipped it up.

“You're just being paranoid now,” Aaron straightened as Courtney came back to her seat. As if on cue, the waiter came over to serve them their orders. The blonde suspect unzipped her bag and shuffled through, cursing.

“Are you okay?” Justin asked, sipping on his ice tea.

“Y-yeah...just lost some lube,” they eyed each other quickly before she noticed. 

“Sorry to hear that...I mean we understand that problem,” he nudged Aaron as they all laughed.

“I was meeting up with this guy today,” she sighed, taking a few chips and shoving them into her mouth.

“What's his name?” Justin asked, glancing towards Aaron every now. He had a blank stare plastered over his face as he messed with his pasta.

“Daniel Donigan,” she said with a blush and a small smile. As a little giggle escaped from her, Justin chimed in. 

“How do you know him?” He asked, her smile widening at the conversation. Though Aaron seemed to completely ignore the whole situation all together, Justin stopped caring at this point. 

“He was a former client,” she started, addressing her past with a slight faded grin. “...it's not like we’re together or anything but he's stopped going there around the time I quit.”

“So you two have a thing going on?” He asked with a raised eyebrow. She giggled appreciatively. Now finishing her meal, she pushed it aside and placed her hands onto the table. 

“I don't know yet...” She cocked her shoulder up and blushed. “I hope we end up like you two.”

“Us two?” He laughed and Aaron looked at him with a mix of disappointment and worry. “Oh come on! You could do a lot better than us.”

“It's nice that you two can find someone…” She trailed off a little, her eyes shifting towards the right. “A lot of us escorts can't find people...I feel bad for Max…”

“Why?” Aaron finally looked up. As the couple looked toward Courtney, Aaron decided to grab his hand underneath the table, Justin smiling in response.

“Fame previously stole her soon-to-be-boyfriend,” her smile disappeared to form a frown. “She knew Max loved him. She slept with him anyway…”


	5. Taxidermy

_“Here I am posed and groomed_   
_My flaws have been corrected”_

“It's missing!” Bianca yelled, turning down the radio as she scrambled through the drawers of her desk.

“What is?” Justin asked, poking his head down to see her struggling face.

“Muscle relaxants!” She groaned, yanking the wig off. The couple subtly gasped but she narrowed her eyes at them. “It's dangerous...I hope none of my girls took it,” she sighed, sitting back onto her chair. “And? What can I do for you two?”

“What can you tell us about Daniel Green?” Aaron asked.

“Uhh...he used to be a client of…” She coughed. “Max and Fame…” she continued. “He was mostly a call out sort of guy. Max loved going but Fame would groan about going out.”

“Thank you so much.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I'm scared…” Justin muttered, the couple now standing in front of their car. In the same parking lot as the first night of their arrival, they stare into the old, brick building. As a few now ruined doors stood in front of them, they gazed at the one at the end.

“Well the kidnapper probably isn't here anymore….so it's better to check the place out,” Justin clinged onto his shoulder from the back. Aaron lifted a large rock, smashing the glass of the window. Sticking his hand inside, he bent his arm in awkward angles to try and unlock the door. Finally successful, he kicks the door open, flinging out his gun and search the area.

“What is this place?” He poked his head out from his shoulder, seeing the messy room. A dirty mattress lay on the ground. On top were deconstructed guns, a few empty bottles and a few bags of half eaten chips. A figure sat in front them, her hands wrapped behind her. The body was consumed by roped which travelled around many, many times; enough to suffocate her. With her back hunched and head completely down, she looked helpless.

“Is that…?” The figure gently lifted her head up to reveal black eyes and blood travelling down her lip. Her red-ish brown locks messily twirled around the sides of her carved face. “...Fame…?”

A smile spread across her lips, a mix between relief and pain. The couple rushed to her side, trying to undo the knots. Justin’s hands brushed alongside the rough fabric and tried to yank on it, though nothing happened. The coarse texture caused his hands to turn completely red, with his fingers warming up into hot pain. 

“Are you alright?” Justin asked, grabbing onto it with both hands and pulling them apart. She nodded slightly but her eyes were fixated down. “What happened?”

Her lips part to form an answer but all that came out was a cough. He patted her on the back and tried to give her a reassuring smile while Aaron kicked the edge of the chair. Ripping off a sharp piece of wood, he began to cut along the rope causing it to rip. 

“Thanks…” Her lips mouthed as they supported her up. As her arms were wrapped around each of their shoulder’s, they rushed out of the room. 

“What happened to you?” Justin asked, unlocking the car with his empty hand, he opened the door for the two of them. Slipping in from the other side, he quickly grabbed a bottle of water by his cup holder. Undoing the cap, he passed it over. She took a few sips, sighing with relief as she sunk back into the seat.

“I…” She started, her voice clearing slightly. Cuddling her legs closer to her chest, she gave a relieved smile. Shaking her head, she chugged down the liquid. “I was out with my friend Violet…”

“Yeah...we've been working with them to find you,” she gasped in pleasure, a grin spread across her lips. Curling her toes, she loosened her shoulders.

“We were doing out calls...all I remember is my body feeling dumb and going limp,” her smile faded to a subtle frown. “When I woke up...I was tied up in a chair. A man came to me…”

“Do you remember what he looked like?” Aaron looked over with his eyebrows close together in a serious tone. 

“He was wearing dark clothing…the ends of his eyebrows were shaved off…”

“Probably a drag queen…” Aaron muttered to himself, looking towards Fame who was pondering.

“He had short dark hair and he had these plump lips…” She sighed. “He held a gun in front of me…” She gulped, her arms wrapping around her legs and bringing them closer. “But then she stopped...she lowered the gun, throwing it onto the ground and ran off…”

“Did you see anyone else?” He asked. Eyeing Justin, he started up the car. 

“People would come and go…” Justin started to pull out of the motel parking and exit onto the road. “It was mostly him and this other guy with brown hair...fairly attractive. He came and beat me once...”

“Do you know them personally?” She shook her head. “We’ll get you back to Bianca’s.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Fame!” Pearl and Violet both leaped towards her, clinging her into a tight embrace as they rocked from side to side. 

“You have no idea how happy I am too see you!” Violet chimed, parting to take in her nostalgic face. 

“Me too. Where's Max?” She happily smiled but from the looks on everyone’s faces, it dimmed down. She cursed under her breath as everyone awkwardly avoided the answer.

“She's…” Justin began, encouraging an answer from his boyfriend. 

“She's gone…” He said simply, waiting for her response. Nodding a few times, her facial expression felt overly simple. 

“It's because of me isn't it…?” She asked. “It's something to do with Dan right?”

The others didn't respond. Aaron stepped back, dragging Justin with him as they exited. Ushering themselves out of the stuffy atmosphere, they rushed outside.

“I honestly thought it would turn out better than that…” Justin breathed out. 

“What did you expect?” He said in a somewhat cold tone. Pushing off the surface of the wall, Justin trailed behind him.

“Where are you going?”

“To find Adore.”


	6. Drink Till I Did

_“Don't want another last night_   
_But I smell it coming”_

Kurtis de-dragged himself in front of the mirror. Yanking the redhead wig off his scalp, he sighed. He hadn't seen himself like this in a while. The black eye took it's stance on his right eye, the throbbing blue and purple stinging. Clutching it, he threw all his belongings into a bag and threw his hood over his face. Covering the embarrassment, he rushed out to be greeted with Jason and Matt who were waiting for him by the hallway.

“Ready to go?” The darker haired male said, motioning for him to move forward.

“Yeah…” He nodded awkwardly. Paranoia was getting the better of him. He couldn't help but to hiss and take a step back as the afternoon sun hit his skin. The Rays were blindingly bright. 

“Are you okay?” Matt asked, but he just nodded and followed them into an old truck. 

“I'm glad you're back,” Matt jumped into the driver’s seat, Jason taking the seat next to him with Kurtis by his side. 

“I'm glad to be back,” as Matt jammed his keys to start the car, Kurtis felt nerves start up within his stomach. “I think i’m going to quit…”

The two looked at him immedietly; at first with shock but it soon dialled down to an understanding smile.

“What happened to you was outrageous,” Jason commented. Matt backed away from the car space, moving out into the open road. “I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner.”

“I wouldn't have wanted you to. It was way too dangerous,” he shook his head.

“What exactly happened?” Matt felt regret slightly as he asked the question. He thought it was too soon, or even taboo to speak of the incident. 

“People I didnt quite know would come and go...punching me...nearly killing me…” At each word, a sour taste filled his mouth. A foul feeling pierced his stomach. Matt and Jason nodded along with each word, feeling more and more guilty at each example. “But maybe it's karma...for me being such a bad person.”

“You're not a bad person,” Jason tried to reassure but he just shook his headwith a slight smile. 

“I am...and it's better to just swallow the truth,” he sighed. “Maybe if I didn't sleep with Dan that night, Max would be alive and we would be friends…”

The atmosphere fills with seriousness as Kurtis breathes out. Matt’s grip on the wheel tightens as he curved around a corner. Jason eyed him, trying to indicate to him to do something but he just shrugged. 

“That's not true,” was the lame answer that Matt could reply with. Both workers cringed slightly at the comment, but continued with the situation. “You're an amazing person. What about tonight we go to drink? We’ll invite those two cute detectives and go to that club we went to the other night.”

“Yeah, that's a great idea. We don't even have to drag up,” the word left Kurtis a sour taste in his mouth. He couldn't stand drag anymore. Miss Fame was now stained with horror. 

“Y-yeah…” Kurtis agreed for now, but he wasn't quite comfortable.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“This song is great!” Justin commented. The five of them sat around the table, from left to right; Kurtis, Jason, Matt, Aaron then Justin. 

“I love Alaska’s songs too,” Matt’s voice rang just on top of the beating song.

“I'm more of a Sharon fan myself,” Aaron said, the couple laughing together. 

“Who are we waiting for again?” Jason asked, sipping on his Blue Hawaii as he glanced over to the crowd.

“Adore and Ben,” Aaron answered. “-and Courtney but she works here.”

“DeLa?” Matt asked in a surprised tone. “Will she actually come out here? She seems…” He coughed. “A little too high class nowadays.”

“Hopefully...I asked them both to come out of drag. It's interesting to see you all look so masculine,” he replied, looking at each individual. Their usually blended out, striking features stood out especially tonight, in this dimly lit room. 

The two guests approach them for afar. Danny instantly rushed over to the table in excitement, seeing all the queens out of drag. From right to left, her smile grew wider and wider until Kurtis. His smile turned into a wide gasp. His eyes seemed to pop out as they interlocked eyes. Both individuals were completely stunned.

“You!” Kurtis screamed, standing up. Pointing towards him, Danny took a few steps back. 

“How are you here!?” He exclaimed. Ben took his side, looking towards him with shock. 

“You nearly fucking killed me!” He swung back to the rest of the group. “Do you know these people!?”

“I'm here it's your order sorry it's-” Courtney began. The tray she was holding was dropped. The glasses shatter onto the dance floor, it's sharp sounds resting underneath the blasted music. Stepping over the liquid, she approached the rest of them. “What the fuck are you doing here?!”

“Those two saved me,” Kurtis said firmly, motioning towards the couple. 

“Danny,” her voice sunk. Flipping towards the brunette, her expression fell into violent anger. “You said-!”

“I know!” He screamed, stomping his foot. “I couldn't do it!” Falling onto his knees, he began to sob. Covering his face with his hands, he weeped out. “I'm already low enough! I CAN’T SINK DOWN ANOTHER LEVEL!!!”

“Danny…” Ben began, patting him on the back. 

“You too!” He yelled, throwing his arms all over the place. “Why are you so scared of yourself!?”

“Because some people-!” He started with a shout, but looking at everyone’s stunned faces, he dialled it down. “...some people want to forget their past…” He sighed. “I finally got another chance...I don't want to ruin it.”

“You've already ruined it,” Aaron stood from his seat. Justin grabbed onto his closest hand and tried to yank him down, but he wasn't having it. “What are you doing, trying to kill him!?”

“I don't want my husband to know!” He screamed, tears swelling by his eyes. Straightening up, he cried out, “He threatened me!!”

“Doesn't give you the right…” He spat. Courtney tucked her hand behind her. Displaying a gun, she immedietly aimed it towards Danny. Though the others stood up for a split second, she whipped it around, pulling the trigger as she did. Her serious facial expression fell into a pit of insanity. “Don't do it.”

“You're insane!” Kurtis yelled, squirming back a little as the gun faced him. 

“Dan’s ruined you…” Danny muttered. She looked over at him with crinkled eyes. “I was right…” He began to stand up. Courtney questioned his move. Gripping onto the gun with both hands, she stood back a little. “He’s a hitman...isn't he?”

“N-no…!” She bit her lip and shook her head. 

“But you love him anyway...don't you…?” Everyone looked towards Danny who lifted his palm up. Indicating defeat, he simply sighed. “...but sometimes you need to realise that...relationships can be unhealthy…” Courtney tried to keep up her guard, but she couldn't help but to feel limp. “If they're cruising along life in their own pace...and you're just following…” Justin listened to the words carefully, taking in each saying to heart. “...it's safe to say that-”

“Don't say it!” Courtney screamed, holding out the gun in front of her. Danny took slow steps forward. Gripping onto the trigger, she shuffled back. 

“Don't…” Justin mumbled, slyly getting up from his seat. Aaron watched his boyfriend step up. Extending his arm out, he tried to grab onto him, but he just missed his grip. Justin slowly rose, now standing just behind Danny. 

“You two may not be the best pair so-” the end of the gun just hit his chest. Courtney was threatening to kill him, right then and there, but he didn't budge. Justin gripped onto the fabric of his jacket, trying to move him back. “...I think the relationship is toxic.”

**BANG!!!**

Danny fell limp onto his knees. Clutching onto his painful chest, he plastered on a smile. Falling onto his stomach, he curled up into a ball. 

Justin let go of the now-stained shirt. Seeing him fall down, he collapsed next to him, trying to shake him awake. The bullet took it's stance in his stomach, causing him to moan out in pain.

“Adore…” He mouthed, trying to shake him awake. Flipping him onto his backside, he began to cry, repeating his name over and over. Lifting up his arm slowly, he ran his hand across the blood that stained onto him. 

“Sorry for ruining your shirt…” He commented, grinning. Justin just shook his head, the tears running down his cheek. “It's okay…”

“No it's not!” He yelled. Feeling his boyfriend come around from his side, he fell into his embrace. 

“I'm already dead anyway…”

His eyes fall to a close. As his head tilts back and his arm falls by his side, Justin screamed. Crying out, Aaron tried to restrict him. Resisting him, Aaron stood up, his arms tightly wrapped around him as he shuffled back. 

“NO!!!” He threw his arms all over the place, trying to leap out towards him.

“Where did Courtney go?” Aaron asked, looking towards Matt and Jason who were frozen in place. Both their eyes were completely widened. Matt stiffly shook his head. Aaron groaned. “Are you okay babe?”

Kissing his forehead, he hugged him tighter. Justin melted in his arms. Grasping onto his arms, he cried into his chest. Aaron whispered into his ear “it'll be okay” over and over until Jusfin calmed down a little.

“Where's Courtney?” 

“We don't know,”

“I'm going to find her and bring her back dead.”


	7. Dead girls never say no

_“It was me and the maggots till you came along_   
_When you're already dead love can never die”_

Justin turned off the radio. Aaron looked over at him with worried eyes. _‘You usually love Sharon Needles’_ is that he would have wanted to say, but he knew it wasn't the right time.

For first time in forever, Aaron was the one in front of the wheel. He looked at the seats behind him filled by Matt, Jason and Kurtis. Matt sobbed quietly, his head resting against Jason’s shoulder as his hand was placed by his tight waist. Jason nudged his cheek against the top of his head, a few tears running down his face as he swung his arm around his shoulder. Kurtis sat completely still, his eyes roaming around the night sky.

“It's all my fault isn't it?” He broke the silence. “It should have been me.”

“Come on don't say that…” Jason said, the two shifting over to face him. He shook his head, tears trailing down his cheeks to his chin.

“No...it was supposed to be me...Ado-Danny didn’t deserve that...she hasn't for anything wrong,”

“She attempted to murder you,” Aaron replied, adjusting his glasses with his vacant hand. Nonchalantly, gripping the wheel with one hand, Justin looked over to him with narrowed eyes. 

“He deserved another chance,” he said firmly.

“But she wielded a gun to Kurtis's head. Are you telling me that that's humane?” He sunk in his chair, his eyebrows crinkling together. Wanting to stand up to his boyfriend, he crossed his arms.

“Well when you're human trash, you stop caring about consequences,” he said. Aaron began to chuckle, making him even more frustrated.

“You're not human trash. How would you know?”

“I am! I'm a fucking road hobo,” 

“You're not trash to me,”

“Stop being cheesy.”

The other three’s view shifted back and forth as the couple spat back and forth. Pressing his lips together, Jason cleared his throat, trying to break up the tension. He was faced with the couple, in unison, screaming at him. Backing away, he indicated towards their stop. Aaron motioned for them to leave and the three scrambled to leave.

“Thanks for embarrassing us in front of them,” Justin groaned.

“You're the one who started it,” he complained, parking the car. Sighing, he pushed his chair back and crossed his arms. 

“That's because you're obsessed!” He yelled.

“With what!?” Justin opened his mouth to answer but Aaron instantly cut him off. “The only thing I'm obsessed with is you!”

“You're obviously not because I don't seem to exist anymore!” Leaning back on his chair, he eventually fell onto his back. “You're all caught up on the mystery!”

“You're the one who's trying to kill Courtney!” 

“Because she killed Danny!”

“And that makes you better!?”

“It's not about being better!!!” His voice raised making Aaron hesitate. “It's about justice. I prefer dying as rubbish then a person who could have done something but didn't.”

Aaron sighed, shuffling up to the top of his seat. He first looked up at the roof of the car, looking through his train of thought. Sighing, he tilted his head towards his boyfriend who still looked pissed off.

“I'm sorry…” He tried to give him a smile. “I know I'm becoming obsessed…”

“Exactly. What Danny said...I'm really taking it to heart…” He sighed, curling up to his side. “About how I'm being left behind...and I'm just following you…”

“Babe…”

“I don't need to be here…”

“But I need you here…”

“You said that last time…”

“I'll help you track down Courtney,” he felt confident in his words, and Justin could sense that. Nodding, he smiled. “This time, you will take the lead. If I do something wrong, you can whip me or something, I don't care.”

“Aren't you into that stuff?” The couple laughed. “That's not punishment then…” Pondering, he thought of an idea. “No dick.”

“W-what…?”

“You heard me,”

“W-why…?” He pouted playfully while Justin just laughed. 

“You better listen to me okay?” They laugh as they frantically nod. Clinging onto each other, Justin buried his head into his shoulder and giggled. “We never fight for long do we?”

“Of course not. I love you too much to fight,”

“I love you too.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aaron flipped his folder open, looking through the old pages and blowing some dust away. Finding his desired page, Justin leaned against his shoulder to look down at the page.

“Does it say anything?” He asked, reading down the page at Courtney’s information. 

“Not really. She probably won't be coming back to that club and we have no idea who the heck Dan is,” Aaron replied, sighing as he slammed the book shut on his lap.

“...he is a hitman…” He pondered.”...but we don't know who he's killed…”

An idea hit him. Opening the large quantity of pages, he flicked through them, quickly looking through and glancing at the pictures. Justin watched his gaze travel up and down, a satisfying facial expression spreading through his face as he reached the right page. 

“What did you find babe?” He excitedly looked over. Looking down at the page he smiled widely. “These two?” He nodded confidently, shutting it and throwing it aside. “But how-?”

“I found a little something in Ben’s bag,” he started up the car, slamming down his foot onto the accelerator. Justin was taken back slightly at the sudden force.

…

_Last night_

Aaron looked at the loud exchanges. As Danny screamed towards Courtney who shelter herself with her weapon, his view slipped towards Ben and his belongings. Hi eyes were trembling along with his body as his back straightened. The surprised expression was glued onto Courtney with terror.

Aaron saw this as an opportunity. 

Slipping past his gaze, he snatched his bag and brought it over to his side. His phone was placed at the top of his pile. The phone luckily was unlocked so Aaron found himself looking through his text messages, finding the unknown individuals and tracking down where abouts they were. 

…

“You did all this while I was scared shitless?” Aaron shrugged while Justin sighed. “Of course…” as the car pulled into the main road, Justin continued, “...so where are they?”

“They're still around here,” he said, rushing past a yellow light. “Just out of town...close enough for Courtney to escape to…” He cackled, positioning himself closely to the wheel. “But my question is why...why would they help her out?” He groaned but it soon lighted into a chuckle. “I can't get my head around that.”

“I thought we were doing what I wanted,” Justin reminded.

“So you don't want to find Courtney?” He raised an eyebrow while Justin rolled his eyes. 

“I hate it when you do this to me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“You ready?” Justin gulped. His hands were gripping onto his arm tightly. Aaron held a gun in front of him, shuffling forward towards the door. “I'm going to shoot the knob, kick the door and maybe kill a few people in there,” he repeated the procedure over and over in his head but he didn't know if it'll actually work. 

Pulling the trigger, the rusty metal flung old the wooden door. Aaron immediately lifted his leg, kicking open the surface and holding up the loaded gun. 

Inside were two males standing up, one with a gun in hand and another clutching onto his shoulder. Courtney lay on the ground, a blood, red mark stained by her head.

“Trixie and Katya...right…?” Aaron asked. The two individuals hid away their weapon and nodded.

“We haven't been called that in a while,” the shorter one said sighing. The other chuckled slightly, glancing down.

“Are you friends with this Courtney chick?” He asked.

“Not necessarily…” He answered, glancing down at her body. “...it seems like you beat us to it. Why'd she come to you?”

“Eh?” He shrugged. “Former alliances.”

“Friends with Dan,” the brunette informed, the couple nodding and letting out a breath of understanding. “He's long gone now...and so is she.”

“So what can we do for ya?” The blonde seemed much older than the other, but much more laid back. Pulling out a cigarette and lighter, he breathed out a thick fog of smoke. His partner cringed at the scent and groaned. 

“Why did you suddenly quit?” Justin asked, joining the tense atmosphere.

“Who wouldn't want to quit? It's a shit hole,” he replied, sitting down onto his cheap single bed. “I preferred to start off fresh with this kid.”

“And how did you two know Courtney?” The short male asked, changing the topic a little. 

“Just a case we were dealing with,” he raised an eyebrow.

“That's cute, you guys are like detectives,” the two giggle. “Was Courtney your murderer?”

“One of them,” he sighed. “Trixie” felt intrigued and ushered him to continue. “Turns out basically everyone was involved...Miss Fame was knocked out with muscle relaxants that Max stole…” The other couple gasped, nodding along. “...Adore nearly killed her but didn't...so Courtney killed her. Max got alcohol poisoning because Courtney slipped too much alcohol into our drinks...the alcohol Ben ordered...Dan would come and beat Fame…”

“This is outrageous,” the male commented. “Bri, did you know this was happening?”

“No,” Brian replied. “Brian, why would I know such a thing?”

Justin laughed quietly at their names.

“Well we were told that Courtney needed to stay with us so I double checked with Pearl to see what was going on,” Brian said, checking his phone. “She told me a few things so you know…” She glanced down at the dead body. “So love birds, you finished with the mystery now?”

They giggled, the brunette taking a seat next to his partner and placing his head onto his shoulder.

“I guess so…” Aaron began, leaning against the wall. “The only guilty one left is Ben...and maybe Dan but...we’ll never know for sure…”

“Well watch out. Once you're involved, you can never get out.”

The other couple cackled while Aaron just nodded. Justin admittedly felt a little nervous.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The couple laid on their backs, the fabric of their shirts burning against the front of the car. Justin had one leg crossed over the other, bending it over. Aaron had his hand cupped around his scalp as he tapped a rhythm on his thigh.

“So it's over…?” Justin asked, looking at the sun slowly setting. The orange sky was dimming down to a deep purple around the mountains 

“I guess so…” He sighed. Flipping his head over to his partner, he smiled. “I'm glad that you're still here with me.”

“Me too…” They clasped their hands together between them. Justin snuggled in and hummed delightfully. As he chuckled, he breathed out onto his chest. “Does that mean we have to leave?”

“Nah...we can stay here a little longer. With the money we’re getting from Bianca, we can manage to find a place here maybe…” He smiled.

“So if we’re not road hobos anymore, what are we?” He laughed. As Aaron patted down his messy brunette hair, he placed a gentle kiss on top. Gazing up, they locked lips, only parting for Aaron’s final answer.

“Two hot guys with guns of course.”


End file.
